1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure and a grounding structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame structure and a grounding structure of a liquid crystal module (LCM).
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has so many advantages, including high picture quality, small volume, light weight, low driving voltage and low power consumption, that LCDs are widely applied in electronic products such as medium or small-sized portable televisions, mobile phones, videos, notebooks, monitors for desktop computers and projection-type televisions. Therefore, as time goes by, LCDs gradually replace present cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors.
The primary processes to manufacture a LCD includes a thin film transistor array substrate process, a color filter layer process, a liquid crystal cell assembling process, and a liquid crystal module (LCM) assembling process.
The LCM assembling process is to assemble a metal bezel, a liquid crystal display panel and a back light module together. After finishing the LCM assembling process, the processes to manufacture a LCD is completed. More specifically, the LCM assembling process is to overlap the liquid crystal display panel, on which a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) is fastened, with the back light module first. Then, the metal bezel locks with the fame, wherein the FPC is bent to be secured at back of the fame and is electrically connected to a control printed circuit board.
However, a lot of problems exist in the conventional LCM assembling process. For example, reference is made to FIG. 1, which illustrates how to fixedly secure a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) 12 on a frame 11 according to prior arts. When the driving ICs are attached on the liquid crystal display panel (not shown) by chip-on-glass (COG) technique, the area of the FPC 12, which is connected to the driving ICs, is large. According to the conventional method, the FPC 12 is fastened on the frame 11 via the tape 13 because of large area of the FPC 12. However, this kind of assembly procedure takes a lot of time. Besides, owing to adoption of COG technique, the FPC 12 is bent twice, and the produced torsion easily makes the FPC 12 separate outward from the frame 11. The FPC 12 is not thoroughly secured on the frame 11.
Moreover, as far as the control printed circuit board (control PCB) 14, which is electrically connected to the connector 15 and the FPC 12, is fastened on the frame 11 via the screws. However, this kind of assembly procedure takes a lot of time and consumes cost of screws.
Reference is made to FIG. 2, which is a partial perspective view illustrating a structure of a conventional LCM. The control PCB 14 is electrically connected to the grounding copper foil 16 by welding at one end, and keeps electrically contact with the metal bezel 10 at the other end. The grounding copper foil 16 is fastened on the metal bezel 10 via the screw through the hole 17. However, this kind of assembly procedure takes a lot of time and consumes cost of screws. In case that the metal bezel 10 is not thick enough, the space is limited to form a hole 17 for securing the grounding copper foil 16 on the metal bezel 10 via the screw.